A Derek and Casey Proposal and Wedding Two-Shot
by silentwriter24
Summary: This a two shot of Derek and Casey's Proposal and Wedding. It kind of goes with my story, A Princess and Her Prince Derek? but anyone can read it, even if you haven't read the other story. For all the Dasey lovers! Please enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

AN: I don't own LWD

This one-shot goes with my story A Princess and Her Prince Derek? This is when Derek proposes to Casey, since I didn't really go into detail about it in my story. There will be the Dasey Wedding attached to this story as the next chapter.

Hope you Dasey lovers enjoy! 

A Very Derek Proposal

Derek POV

"Nora you have to help me! I don't know anything about Princess stuff!" Derek exclaimed desperately. "But you do know _your_ princess. Just think of her and what kind of ring she would like. I have faith that you'll pick the perfect ring. I'm going to go looks at necklaces." Nora said walking off to the other end of the store. I sighed and continued looking at rings.

Suddenly something caught my eye. It was a beautiful ring with a square cut diamond on top with small hearts along the side of the ring. It was totally Casey, I called for the jeweler to come and get her size out. She was gonna be so surprised with what I had up my sleeve.

Casey POV

"Hey Case, what is the emergency?" Emily asked as she slid in a booth at their new favorite spot, a coffee shop in Toronto where Derek, Casey, and Emily and her husband Sam lived. "I think Derek is cheating on me!" I exclaimed, quickly bursting into tears. "What! Casey I think you've officially gone mental." Emily said. "Emily the facts are there! He's been so distracted lately, he is gone a lot and claims he is "working", and lately he has been looking very nervous and guilty. What else could it be!" I cried. "Casey, Derek loves you, he would never cheat on you!" She said calmly, placing her hand on my arm trying to calm me. "I just don't know Em. We are going back home to London to see the family tomorrow, so I'm going to investigate him then and go from there." I said, trying to pull myself together.

After we had our coffee and Emily calmed me down, I quickly excused myself to go back to the office because I had a lot of work to do before we returned to London.

Emily POV

Casey is insane sometimes with her over-thinking. I quickly called Derek to fill him in on what had just happened. "(Emily on phone): Derek wait until you hear Casey's latest crisis." "(Derek on phone): Oh boy, what is it this time?" "(Emily on phone): She thinks that you're cheating on her! She notices that you've been very distracted and nervous lately. I had no idea what to say! I wanted to tell her something good to calm her down, but I didn't want to let away the proposal." "(Derek): Thanks Em. Good thing we are leaving for home soon, I want to do the proposal right, without her too upset." We then hung up and I just hoped everything would turn out right for my best friend.

Derek POV  
>"Casey, I'm home!" I yelled walking in our condo, shrugging off my leather jacket and hanging it on the coat rack, I was neater thanks to Casey.<p>

"I'm in the bedroom!" Casey called back to me. As I walked into our shared room and saw Casey neatly folding and packing her clothes. Everything looked tidy, precise, and organized, in other words Casey style. "Have you packed yet?" She asked, looking up at me. "Not yet, but we have plenty of time." I replied casually. "Der-ek! Our flight is at 12 A.M. tomorrow! It's 9 P.M. now! We are running out of time!" Casey said frantically. I jokingly rolled my eyes, while she finished her packing. I slowly walked up behind her, pressing tiny kisses along her soft, long neck. "Der" she purred softly. I just continued kissing her in reply. "We need to finish getting ready for tomorrow Derek." She said trying to shake me away. "Casey!" I whined. "No! Derek we can't miss our flight, so pack now and I'll treat you later." She said in a determined, yet sensual voice. "Fine." I grumbled, dragging out my suit case.

Casey POV

As I sat on the airplane, on route to London I thought about last night and my suspicions that I had told Emily about. I thought Derek loved me, but he has been acting so weird lately that I was concerned. Last night, everything seemed so normal, but today Derek has been acting nervous again. I couldn't figure out why, I just hoped my suspicion was wrong and that Derek was just in a weird mood.

We landed at the airport in a short time and were greeted by the whole family, whom were carrying a huge sigh that read, "WELCOME HOME!" We ran to them and we all shared a huge family hug. We drove home in two family cars, the McDonalds in one car and the Venturis in the other.

Derek POV

"So when are you gonna pop the question?" Edwin asked. "I'd like to know that too." George said in agreement. "Well on Saturday night I made plans to take her to that park where we had our first date, and I will propose to her on that bench, with candles and flowers all around I am gonna fill a picnic basket with food. "Aww that sounds so romantic Derek" Marti, now a teenager, gushed. "Thanks Smarti" I replied with a smile.

We had decided to all meet at Smelly Nelly's for a meal and a chance to catch up.

Casey POV  
>That night I was all set to sleep in my old room. It felt very strange being back here in my old room. Memories came flooding back from my teenage years, there were all sorts of memories; good, bad, ugly, and beautiful. I changed into my pajamas and went to bed for the night.<p>

The next day was Friday and I decided to have a girls day with Mom, Lizzie, and Marti, both who had been allowed to miss school for the day. "I've missed you so much Casey!" Lizzie admitted while we drove on the way to our first destination of the day. "I missed you too Liz! And you Marti and Mom!" I added. First we got breakfast at the best diner around, then we went to the movies and finally shopping.

Derek POV  
>While the girls went out, I had George help me get ready for tomorrow. He helped me pick out flowers for the bench, and helped me decide what to wear. I was so nervous for tomorrow. This proposal was so huge to me, I wanted everything to be perfect because Casey deserved it.<p>

Friday flew by and before I knew it it was Saturday, the big day. George drove to the park and helped me set up all the flowers and candles.

Casey just thought we were getting dinner and no idea about what was going to happen.

Casey POV  
>I was excited for dinner with my love tonight. I pushed all doubts out of my mind and just focused on getting ready for tonight. I decided on a teal dress with a black halter top and black pumps. I put on elegant makeup and curled my hair. As I walked down the stairs, I saw a very handsome Derek. He combed his hair and was wearing a nice, classic black suit. He linked his arm with mine and we headed off. Before we started driving, Derek put a blindfold on me. I was now very confused and curious.<p>

After a while of driving, we stopped and Derek helped me out of the car. He led me, since I was still blindfolded. After a five minute walk, Derek took off my blindfold, where my jaw dropped.

Derek POV

I was sweating buckets of nervous sweat. Tonight was the moment, it was hard to not panic when I saw Casey. She looked drop-dead gorgeous tonight with a dress that hugged her body just right and loose waves that framed her face perfectly.

As I undid her blindfold, I watched as a look of shock washed over her. The area was illuminated by the candles I had set up. She turned to me, eyes glistening, with tears threatening to split over.

"Before we start eating, can I talk to you first?" I asked her. She nodded and I took her hand, and led her to the bench. I took a deep breath and started, "Casey being with you is the best thing ever. You make me laugh, smile, and feel good inside. You make me the best Derek I can be and I am grateful that you have chosen to let me love you. With this being said," I said getting up and getting down on one knee, and finished, "Casey McDonald, will you marry me?" Casey started crying and nodding her head up and down furiously. "Is-is that a yes?" I asked cautiously with a creeping smile. "YES YES YES!" She exclaimed, finally able to speak. I stood right up, picked her up and spun her around, placing a deep kiss to her lips.

She cried happy tears while examining her new ring. We then sat down on the blanket and enjoyed our dinner.

I was so pumped that Casey said yes, but I was even more excited to spend the rest of my life with the best woman in the entire world.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I don't own LWD

Derek and Casey's Wedding

Casey POV

I couldn't believe that the big day was here. I had been dreaming of this day since I was a little girl. In a few hours, Derek would be my husband and I would be his wife. I felt like a princess in my whole outfit. My brunette hair was curled in loose waves, and I had light, natural, (waterproof!) makeup on. My dress was beautiful, sweetheart neckline, a sparkly belt, and a mermaid style bottom. Lizzie knocked on my dressing room door softly. "Come in!" I called. She entered and her mouth dropped. "Casey, you look gorgeous!" She gushed, admiring everything. "Thanks Liz! Is it time?" She nodded in reply and left me so she could go down the aisle with Edwin, since she was my Maid of Honor. I met Dad and George at the door before the aisle, I decided to have both of them walk me down the aisle since they were both so important to me. Marti was the flower girl and she threw white petals down the aisle. I linked arms with Dad and George and slowly headed down the aisle.

The church was decorated in white and turquoise, our wedding colors, and everything beautiful.

Derek POV  
>As Casey walked down the aisle, I was speechless, she looked beyond words beautiful. My smile grew so big that I thought I permanently stretched out my face. She also had a huge smile on her face.<p>

When she reached me, everyone sat down. The justice of the peace asked, "Who takes the woman to give to this man?" "We do." George and Dad replied. I unlinked my arms and grabbed Derek's hands. "You look so beautiful." He mouthed to me. I blushed in reply. After the Justice recited the normal speech, it was time for us to recite our vows, which we chose to write ourselves. I was first so I started, "Casey, ever since I met you I knew you were something special. At first we didn't hit it off, but deep down I always knew I was going to end up with you. You are sweet, kind, intelligent, and so special in every way. You make me want to be the best person I can be, just so I can try to deserve you. You are the best person I know and I am beyond blessed that you have chosen to marry me. I love you." Casey was glowing and a tear rolled down her face, and I quickly wiped it away with the pad of my thumb. She took a deep breath and started her vows, "Derek, you drive me crazy 95% of the time, but you are definitely the love of my life. You make me laugh, let loose, and relax. You were insane enough to like the real me, and dug deep enough to find the real me, and I could not be more grateful to have you. You are my best friend. The thing I love the most about you, besides your cute smile, is your huge heart that you opened up just for me. Thank you, I love you." She finished with a smile.

"With those vows being said, "Do you, Derek, take Casey to be your wife?" "I so do!" I exclaimed, putting the wedding band on Casey's finger, while Casey giggled excitedly. "And do you, Casey, take Derek to be your husband?" "I do!" She replied. "You may now kiss the bride." That was all I needed to hear. I took Casey and dipped her into a big, romantic kiss. After we finished with our big kiss, I took her hand, and we walked down the aisle, both beaming.

Casey POV

The wedding was so amazing, and so far the reception was too. The reception hall in Toronto was above the city and gave a view to the whole city. All the decorations were turquoise and white, including the flowers, chairs, napkins, and all the small details. It was so great to finally be married to my love.

First came the father daughter dance, and again I did half the song with my dad, and the other half with George. It was so sweet, waltzing with two of the most influential men in my life. Next was our first dance. Derek joined me in the center of the dance floor, and John Legend's 'All of Me' started playing, he grabbed my hand and we started dancing close together, lost in our own world. "Casey, you look so beautiful." He whispered into my ear. "You don't look so bad yourself." I replied. We continued the dancing close together until the end of the song. He then kissed me on the forehead, and we walked back to our table. We ate our dinner and then it was cake time.

When we were cutting the cake, Derek took a hunk and smeared it on my face, I in turn took some and smeared it on his face. In turn he kissed me on the nose and Eskimo kissed cake more on my face.

The rest of the night was spent dancing and having a great time with all our friends and family.

Derek POV  
>After the wedding, Casey and I ran to the Prince and we drove off to the airport where we would be flying off for a two week honeymoon, one week at Disney World, my request, and the other week in Aruba.<p>

As we flew in the plane, Casey fell asleep with her head on my shoulder. I looked down at her beautiful, angelic face, and I knew that as long as I had this beautiful woman by my side, anything was possible, and there would always be a good side to the world.


End file.
